Final Fantasy VII: The Origins!
by CarloFTW
Summary: I proudly present to you a fanfiction of the origins of Final Fantasy VII! My first fan-fiction from WattPad comes to Fanfiction! Inspired by Hayao Miyazaki, Shotaro Ishinomori, and J.R.R. Tolkien! This story is currently in development.
1. Chapter 1: The Unexpected Attack

Chapter I: The Unexpected Attack

MUSIC PLAYING: Main Theme from Star Wars

It was a day in the mountain village of Nibelheim. People were working on making the village into a city. It's 3 quarters done in this chapter so it's a town. They worked on making new houses, new watchtowers, and even more electricity systems. However, there was a young boy that had one of the biggest jobs in the village. His name was Cloud Strife. His routine was to watch over the village after the end of his schooldays and right before bedtime. Even though it was, he enjoyed his job. Sometimes, he was individual. Other times, he had a friend to help such as his favorite one, Zack Fair.

MUSIC FADES

One day, Cloud was looking at a telescope at the top of one of the watchtowers. He found many constellations that flashed in the pitch black sky. These constellations were no typical ones. They were legendary. From Hercules to Zeus to Orion to Lyra to even Cygnus. However, things didn't turn out well for him. He saw something coming from the sky and began to wonder what it was. It was a satellite falling down the sky. Cloud began to realize that the satellite was going to crash into the ground and then he triggered the alarm.

CLOUD: Satellite coming down the ground!

Things got worse. The satellite began to set on fire. Cloud went to the antenna of the watchtower he was on. He quickly turned on the antenna and it gave the satellite a signal to turn to another direction. Thankfully, the satellite had enough power to read signals. It turned to a direction farther from the village. Suddenly, it crashed onto the ground. It was burnt, some of its pieces fell of, smoke was escaping and oil was leaking. The satellite was broken into pieces. Thankfully, a group of soldiers came to the village. Suddenly, it got way worse. An army of evil soldiers was coming to the village. They were not average. There were tanks, soldiers in robots, and even walkers.

COMMENTARY: They're like in Star Wars except with laser-shooting trunks which were inspired by the trunk in the Mastadon Zord from Power Rangers.

The town was alarmed, the dragon cannons started up, and the war had began.

MUSIC PLAYING: Might Morphin Power Rangers

The armies slashed at each other, the dragon cannons shot lasers that were not only faster than a bullet but also explosive. Both sides didn't give up no matter what.

MUSIC FADES, 4 MINUTES LATER

Suddenly, a siren came far from the town.

MUSIC PLAYING: Benny Hill Theme

The evil army troops realized that their base was about to be attacked. They retreated but they didn't fully give up yet.

EVIL SOLDIER: We'll be back later!

The army ran off with everything that still worked. Buuuuuuuuut, one of their walkers got damaged. The army of Nibelheim began to head back to the village. Thanks to Nibleheim's soldiers highly advanced skills and weapons, very few were hurt.

MUSIC FADES

CLOUD: Alright, everyone. You heard the troops. How about we turn off the laser cannons.

SOLDIER: Hey, kid! Good thing you alerted us about this. This is a satellite that needs fix-up too.

CLOUD: Well, good thing we have the stuff to fix it. (watch ringing) Anyway, the mayor needs to see me. See ya! (walks away)

SOLDIER: Good luck out there!

LATER

MAYOR: Welcome, Master Cloud. Since your jobs are getting longer and harder, I have recruited someone as your partner. Apparently, she's been away from the village and she has to be found.

CLOUD: Awesome! What's my job for tonight?

MAYOR: I need you to dig for anything that is made of metal. Since this'll be quite far from the town, you'll need your own pickup truck which we put in your garage. Just find as much as you can to fill up your truck and take it to one of the workshops. Now if you excuse me, I need some sleep.

CLOUD: Anything else?

MAYOR: Good question. As for that girl that I was talking about, I hope you can find her. Anyway, I need sleep. (walks upstairs)

Suddenly, the mayor slipped so uncontrollably on the steps. I was SO much that he fell down the stairs. Luckily, Cloud ran to the mayor and grabbed him.

MAYOR: Thanks. I sure could've hit my head. Anyway, back to my rest. (walks upstairs slowly)

CLOUD: Seems like I have a partner that can help. Who knows? Maybe I might hug her when I get to see her. (exits)

He went to see what his friend, Zack was up to.

ZACK: Hey, Cloud! I was going to meet my girlfriend, Aerith! Wanna join?

CLOUD: (bursts into excitement) Absolutely! I'd love to.

The 2 boys walked to Aerith's room. Suddenly, when they went to Aerith, she burst into excitement.

AERITH: Zack! My sweetie! I need you to model for me! Also, I'd like that cutie that's near you to hold the camera if you please.

The 2 boys agreed.

BOTH CLOUD AND ZACK: Oh yeah!

The 3 kids took several shots such as Zack and Aerith playing music, holding signs for support, cuddling, hugging and even kissing (by the cheek).

AERITH: My mom and dad will be so pleased to see this!

CLOUD: Well, that sure was fun. Now if you excuse me, I have metal to collect. See you guys later! (exits)

ZACK AND AERITH: See ya!

This scene was inspired by the "Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers" from Episode 165 of the anime series "Bleach


	2. Chapter 2: The Crazy Job

Chapter II: The Evil Strike Back

Cloud walked to his house. However, his mother, Mrs. Strife, felt surprised about him. She ran to Cloud, picked him up, and hugged him.

MRS. STRIFE: Cloud, my little boy! I almost thought you were dead. What happened out there?

CLOUD: It was a war out there. So far, no wounds or scars.

MRS. STRIFE: I'm so glad that you are still well. Anyway, I have to relax for a bit. I hope you have a rest.

CLOUD: Thank you.

LATER, MUSIC PLAYING: Prologue Theme from Super Metroid

Cloud walked upstairs in his room. He turned on the cameras for every part of his house (including the bathrooms). Then he went to his bed and took a nap.

MUSIC FADES, LATER

Cloud walked downstairs, put his boots on, and walked to his truck. But then, Mrs. Strife felt a bit worried, and hugged him.

MRS. STRIFE: Be very careful, my boy. Doing a mission out there could be very dangerous. I don't want you to die out there just like how your father died.

CLOUD: Don't worry too much about it. I'll be as safe as I can.

Cloud walked to his truck, turned on his truck, and began to drive out of the village.

MRS. STRIFE: Good luck, my son!

TIME SKIP, MUSIC PLAYING: Metal Gear solid - Rex's Lair

EVIL SOLDIER: Captain, we need a proper attack. Those soldiers are too much for us. They're more than you might think. Even with our walkers, they have dragon cannons that are really really really really fast AND strong.

EVIL CAPTAIN(calmly): That's so, eh? Well, maybe we DO need a proper attack. (slowly) I have an idea. (back to normal speed) How about we enhance those machines of ours. Perhaps, they need more skill. But first, let's attack that boy with spiky and blonde hair, Cloud Strife.

EVIL SOLDIER: Can you give me some detail about him?

MUSIC STOPS WITH RECORD SCRATCH

EVIL CAPTAIN: I'm glad you asked. I will tell you. About a few years ago, I spied on Nibelheim, the location that he was from. I realized that he was making a project so I decided to record it. Later, I made a plan to figure out what his plan was. When everyone in that place was asleep, I sneaked up very quietly through Cloud's house. I searched in the room where he was working on his project. I knew that he was behind the army machines in Nibelheim when I saw it. Unfortunately, Cloud caught me sneaking around and pounded whatever made the alarm signal. I quickly ran away as fast as I could but I was caught. Even though I wasn't killed, I knew that Nibelheim wasn't average. Anyway, time for an ambussssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh!

MUSIC FADES, BACK TO CLOUD

CLOUD: (driving) I wonder how long this will take to find that metal.

He drove around the place for miles. No matter how far, it was still far ahead.

4 MINUTES LATER

Suddenly, Cloud finally saw what he was looking for. Various scraps of metal from wheels to gears to even more pieces of metal.

CLOUD: Geez, that's a lot of metal. Looks like I'd better start.

MUSIC PLAYING: Final Fantasy VII - Bombing Mission

Cloud started the process. He went to his pack of tools and weapons, took his shovel and sword, sheathed his sword to his back, ran through the door, and started. Suddenly, danger started to come. A group of an evil soldiers came over. AGAIN!

TIME SKIP

Cloud had half of his truck filled with metal. Suddenly, a general went near Cloud's truck spying on Cloud.

MUSIC PLAYING: The main theme of James Bond

EVIL GENERAL: I've got the boy. Now I just need to sneak up, make him freeze, and then we'll take him to our base to crucify and kill him just like what we did to his father.

We tortured and executed his father while he and his mother saw it happening. Surprisingly, he didn't even cry about it. And as far as I can tell, he's still got that spiky hair when he was just a baby. Anyway, it looks like it's time for a holdup.

The general slowly walked where Cloud wouldn't notice him. Right when he got behind Cloud, he cocked and charged his blaster.

GENERAL: Hands up, kid!

Cloud slowly stood up and drew his sword. The general realized that Cloud didn't feel like talking and he lowered his blaster.

EVIL GENERAL: Hmmmmmmmmm, looks like you got some nerve.

But Cloud said nothing while he was preparing himself. Then he turned around with his sword.

CLOUD: Let me ask you. What're you from?

EVIL GENERAL: That's a good question. I come from a group called the "Turks".

CLOUD: Good answer. Now let's fight!

MUSIC PLAYING: Maverick Battle from Megaman X Corrupted (a fan-game)

He and the general started fighting. There were times where one got close to finishing the battle but ended up being countered. Suddenly, the general got shocked by what Cloud was capable of doing. Cloud kept on dodging every time the general was shooting.

GENERAL: These lasers are unlimited. They're also 10 times stronger than bullets and 10 times faster yet this boy can dodge them point blank with his boots. What makes those boots powerful?

MUSIC STOPS

Suddenly, Cloud jumped and slashed through the general's blaster. He landed on the sand, and waited 10 seconds. The general continued his focus on Cloud but things didn't turn out well for him. The general's blaster began to vibrate and beeped out loud.

BLASTER'S SPEAKERS: "3 SECONDS TO SELF-DESTRUCT".

EVIL GENERAL: I NEED SOME TROOPS RIGHT NOW!

The general's blaster blew up to bits and killed the general himself.

MUSIC PLAYS: Stage Clear from Mega Man X2

CLOUD: Back to digging for me. (while working) Hmm, I hope I fill this up before more soldiers come. Who knows? Maybe the Turks might send a giant army like what happened about an hour ago. That was crazy.

6 MINUTES LATER, MUSIC PLAYING: Map Screen from Donkey Kong Country

When Cloud's truck was almost full, he decided to take a rest.

CLOUD: Looks like I need a rest.

He went to one of the beds near the window, tucked himself in, and fell asleep. However, things were starting to get brighter. There was a girl named Tifa that was doing the same job as her. Later, a little girl named Tifa walked to the truck with a wagon full of metal. She had black hair, red eyes, and a light blue gown. While walking near the truck, she noticed Cloud and began to wonder if it was actually Cloud.

TIFA: That must be that boy that the mayor was telling me about. I know that hair! (looks at a picture of Cloud) It's just like that spiky hair of that baby that was helping Chocobo years ago. I noticed that boy and I even gave him a hug when I crawled to him. My dad even took a picture. We were so cute. That has to be him.

MUSIC PLAYING: Misty Menace from Donkey Kong Country

However, a small group of soldiers from the Turks. They slowly sneaked up on Tifa. They walked slowly. Once they got very close to her, they quickly snatched her. One soldier held her legs and the other 2 grabbed her arms.

MUSIC STOPS, DISC SCRATCH

TIFA: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Suddenly, it woke up Cloud. He got out from bed, packed his sword, and ran to the soldiers.

TIFA: Cloud Strife! Is that you?

CLOUD: Yep! It sure is, dear.

TIFA: I'm so glad you're here. I haven't seen you in years.

But the soldiers got frustrated with Tifa.

EVIL SOLDIER 2: Shut! UP!

CLOUD: You boys ruined my rest. Who are you creeps and what is with that girl?

EVIL SOLDIER 1: We are soldiers of a company called the Turks and we are kidnapping this girl to punish her father, Brian Lockhart. He betrayed our company by refusing to hand over the weapons at his town.

CLOUD: WAIT a minute! I know him. He taught me the ways of sword-fighting! Maybe you guys deserve a fight before you start kidnapping. If you are going to take that girl, you have to kill me first!

The soldiers got surprised by what Cloud said. They drew their swords and put on their visors.

EVIL SOLDIER 2: Very well then. Let's fight!


	3. Chapter 3: A Crazy Fight at Night

The title of the Chapter was inspired by the Magic Tree House books

MUSIC PLAYING: Battle from Final Fantasy VII

Cloud began to fight them. First, he was surrounded by the three soldierss.

EVIL SOLDIER 3: You ready to die now?

CLOUD: Nnnnnnope.

Cloud jumped over one of the soldiers. Then he kept striking and slashing at the soldiers but then one of the soldiers kicked him several feet away. Cloud pretended he was dead and he kept very still. One of the soldiers carried Cloud by the head.

EVIL SOLDIER 3: Looks like it's off with your head.

But before the soldier could attack, Cloud slashed through both the soldier's neck and the soldier's blaster. Both soldiers got very furious and began chasing after him. The soldiers kept chasing him over and over again. After 2 minutes, Cloud dashed to the soldiers and bumped into them.

EVIL SOLDIER 1: (standing up) How the hell are you able to do that? I'm so going to kill you!

CLOUD: Wait, I have a plan. (slowly) If you promise not to kill me, (quickly) I WILL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT! YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL WOMEN, MONEY, A PIRATE SHIP WITH A PICTURE OF YO MAMMA, A BUNCH OF SWORDS, MORE TORTURE EQUIPMENT (slowly) like those big shurikens, (quickly) AAAAAAAAAAAAAANYYYYYYYYYTHIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNG!

Suddenly, the soldiers gasped in anger.

BOTH SOLDIERS: DID YOU JUST INSULT OUR MOTHERS?!

CLOUD: Yes, I did! Time to die!

BOTH EVIL SOLDIERS: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...

Cloud began to slash the two soldiers in the sky. But then, he noticed FOUR evil soldiers sprinting towards him.

CLOUD: (slowly) Oh no.

The four soldiers jumped at him. Cloud quickly grabbed one of his gadgets, raised it to the sky, charged it, and shot four bolts to each soldier. The soldiers got electrocuted so badly that they flew up in the air very fast.

ALL FOUR SOLDIERS: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

MUSIC FADES FOR 4 SECONDS, MUSIC PLAYING: Fanfare from Final Fantasy VII, THEN IT FADES FOR 6 SECONDS

CLOUD: That's what you get when you try to kill me.

The stars began to shine brighter and Cloud sheathed his sword. Then he turned back to Tifa, burst in love, ran to her, and gave her a big hug.

CLOUD: You have become the girl of my dreams! I always wanted to see a partner like you!

Tifa noticed Cloud's excitement and she began to fall in love.

TIFA: Thank you very much. We've met each other since we were so little. Thank you so much for helping!


	4. Chapter 4: The Turks Strike Back

Suddenly, Cloud noticed a siren.

MUSIC PLAYING: Airship Theme from Super Mario Brothers 3

TIFA: What was that noise?

CLOUD: I don't know. Let's take a look.

They took a bigger look to see what the siren was coming from. There was a wave of tanks, troops, and trucks.

CAPTAIN: Wait a minute. It's that boy over there! GET HIM!

CLOUD: Tifa, we have to warn the town! Take all the metal from your cart in the truck!

TIFA: Got it!

Cloud and Tifa ran into the truck. Cloud opened the trunk from the inside. While Tifa dumped the metal in the trunk (from the inside), Cloud called the mayor of Nibelheim to warn him about the ambush. The mayor woke up and he quickly ran and picked up Cloud's call.

MAYOR: Oh my goodness, Cloud! I almost had a heart attack. How can I help you?

CLOUD: (shows army on his watch) There's an giant army coming! How am I going to stop them?

MAYOR: Hang in there! I'll call up our troops in jets and walkers as well as other mechs to help you out. I'll also tell your mother that you'll be fine. Just come back with Tifa and I'll tell you what to do next.

CLOUD: I won't let you down! (hangs up). Tifa, you might want to get upstairs! I'll take you back!

TIFA: You're such a good boy.

DISC SCRATCH, MUSIC STOPS

Suddenly, a ticking time bomb landed near the two.

BOMB (booming voice): 10 SECONDS TO SELF-DESTRUCT!

CLOUD: Quick before it blows.

MUSIC PLAYING: BENNY HILL THEME

The two kids ran into the truck. Cloud quickly turned on the car, switched it to auto-drive, set its destination point to his house, and climbed up on the roof of the truck.

CLOUD: Hey, Tifa! Would you like to help me slow down this army. There's a wave of these guys!

TIFA: Oh, why not?

The army kept on shooting. Cloud and Tifa kept on shooting back. They both kept shooting and shooting and shooting and shooting and shooting over and over again.

CLOUD: So how long have you been?

TIFA: More than an hour.

CLOUD: 😲😖 _ That's crazy!

TIFA: Actually, you're right. It really is.

At last Cloud made it to the town. Tifa left the truck and went to her house right after Cloud stopped his truck.

CLOUD: Mr. Mayor! Quick! We have to get the troops ready.

MR. MAYOR: Got it. You got your stuff?

CLOUD: Yeah.

MR. MAYOR: Good. (hangs up)

Cloud drove in the workshop and opened the truck's trunk. Suddenly, the workers at the workshop came in.

CLOUD: There's no time. Quick!

WORKERS: Yes, sir!

The workers quickly grabbed the metal out of the truck.

JASON, THE BOSS OF WORKSHOP: Hey, what we do with all that metal? You sure have a lot.

CLOUD: The mayor will figure out what to do with them. Anyway, I have to get ready for battle.

JASON: Got it. See ya!

Cloud quickly drove back to the garage.

CLOUD: Hey, mom. I think it's about time I show you this.

His mother quickly ran to Cloud. He revealed something extreme from below the garage. It was...(drum roll )

CLOUD: Here is...MY MECH!

MRS. STRIFE: Wait...that's a car.

CLOUD: Oh, it's currently in disguise.

MRS. STRIFE: Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh...just be careful out there.

CLOUD: I promise.

He quickly drove car outside and stopped. He waited...and waited...and waited...(6 MINUTES LATER). Suddenly, the evil troops were close to the village.

CLOUD: It's time to make this more than meets the eye.

Cloud held a big red button near him for 5 seconds.

CAR AUDIO: 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!

He activated one of his car's strongest forms if not the strongest. He activated (drum roll, Disclaimer: please scroll slowly)

...

THE ULTIMATE MECH TRANSFORMATION!

MUSIC PLAYING: Transformers 1984 theme

Note: It's supposed to look like a mashup between Optimus Prime (original design), G1 Wheeljack (the original design), Ironhide, and even the Samurai Megazord. However, it's not super colorful. It's actually blue with some black mixed in it.

Cloud quickly changed to his ultimate armor (while at first disguised as a case, similar to Iron Man's armor in Iron Man 2 except with no handle), secured his seat, and dashed to the evil army. But suddenly, the battle began to have technical difficulties.


	5. Chapter V: Trouble in the Tank

CLOUD: Oh my. We had technical difficulties. ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MUSIC PLAYING: Transformers 1980s theme

He and the other troops ran out of the town and started the battle. Mechs and walkers were shooting, running, and smashing at each other for more than 4 minutes.

But Cloud and the town army didn't get tired. They keep fighting no matter what.

5 MINUTES OF FIGHTING LATER,

EVIL CAPTAIN: (blows loud horn, speaks with the mech that he's in) ATENTION!!!!! The reason why we came here is because we need the following children, Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart. This is because they know the secret to the robots of this town and Cloud killed a group of our army without being wounded. If you have them with you, bring them to us. NOW!!

Cloud figured the captain was right and he switched his transformer to its vehicle mode. He went out of the transformer and walked into the Turks' main tank (with his boots and weapons equipped).

LATER IN THE BASE OF THE TURKS

EVIL CAPTAIN: Alright, Cloud. Tell us what you know about the secret of the robots and join our forces. If you don't, we'll smash you or brainwash you. Or something. The same goes for your friend.

CLOUD: Never! If I did, you's beat us. And you guys are a big threat.

EVIL CAPTAIN: Gaaaahhhh!!!! I would let you go but you've done enough damage. I'll smash you with our garbage mashers.

CLOUD: Oh man. I'll make you regret this.

IN THE GARBAGE MASHERS

Cloud was pushed into the chute that led to the mashers by one of the soldiers. He landed on one of the soft objects. He walked around to find an exit and he thought there was no way out. However, he looked at the ceiling and he saw a hole. Suddenly, the garbage mashers started moving.

MUSIC PLAYING:

Final Fantasy 7 - One Winged Angel

Cloud decided to find a way to escape. He started to pretend he was out of luck without saying anything. Then the garbage mashers started to move faster. Cloud started up his boots, picked up a block of wood, used one of his boots to set fire on, jammed it in one of the mashers, and quickly jumped into the hole in the ceiling. Then he quickly bashed it with his sword and quickly climbed out.

MUSIC STOPS

The fire that was set on the mashers started to get worse. However, a group of soldiers came with a water launcher and shot water at the mashers. The mashers weren't on fire anymore but they weren't flat. The Turk captain was angry. Cloud sneaked up in the captain's room, took a piece of paper and pen, wrote on it, put it on the captain's desk, and quickly sneaked out of the room.

EVIL CAPTAIN: Ok, troops. The mashers are ruined. We need to fix them. And find that boy. Make sure you kill him. Also, clean up any blood that appears after the process.

The captain went to his desk and sat down. Then he noticed the piece of paper and he read it.

EVIL CAPTAIN: (reads) I am the reason for ruining your mashers and I will escape your tanks. I might blow them up too. (stops reading) OK, before you guys go, make sure he doesn't blow up our tanks. In that case, bring him to me. If he beats me in a sword fight, he can leave this tank.

BACK TO CLOUD

CLOUD: It's a good thing yhose guys didn't see my sword. I'd better head to find Tifa.

Cloud walked around the tank very slowly. After sneaking around for a bit, he heard talking. He went to where it was coming from and he peeked out of the window. It was another group of troops. The group was busy brainwashing Tifa. One of the troops was checking for info.

EVIL SOLDIER 1: Oooooooo, it looks like this girl will look beautiful as an adult.

CLOUD: Now they're being weird.

EVIL SOLDIER 2: Ok, guys. I have an idea. Let's tranquilize her, brainwash her, and take her to the Growth Accelerator, a liquid machine where we only use animals. But we can use humans that are brainwashed.

EVIL SOLDIER 3: And we can give her a great outfit and a deadly weapon.

EVIL SOLDIER 4: And long hair as well.

EVIL SOLDIER 1: Let's start.

T

he soldiers started to turn on the brain machine. Cloud went in the room very carefully. When the soldiers were getting the stuff to tie up Tifa, he tweaked one of the machines, grabbed Tifa, and quickly ran out of the room. One of the soldiers turned to the experimrnt table.

DISC SCRATCH

EVIL SOLDIER 1: Guys! Someone took the girl!

Music Playing:

Hurry from Final Fantasy 7

CLOUD: We hav3 to get out of here before we're caught.

TIFA: What a good boy.

Cloud searched for a way to the top. He found a staircase and went upstairs until he got to the control room. He opened the door to the room, looked at the buttona for 6 seconds, and found the self-destruct button. However, the screen in the room showed a multiplication problem: 592 47.

CLOUD: I'm in a rush. I'll take a calculator.

He took a calculator, typed the problem, and wrote his answer on the screen. The screen announced that the tank would self-destruct in 1 minute.

TIFA: I think we'd better leave.

CLOUD: Yep.

The two kuds held hands and ran to the roof of the tank. Cloud quickly called his mech. The mech switched to jet mode and flew to the roof of the tank.

TIFA: Wow, what is that?

CLOUD: Good question. It's my mech.

Suddenly, Cloud and Tifa saw troops coming from the tank and they quickly went in the mech. Cloud quickly started the mech's engines and flew it away from the tank. It was so close to being shot.

10 MINUTES LATER

Cloud and Tifa finally made it to the town. Cloud turned on the mech's landing gear, slowed it down, and landed it on the ground. Tifa went out of the mech and ran to her house. Cloud switched his mech to car mode, drove near the garage, opened the garage door, drove his mech in the garage, and closed the garage door. Then he went to his house, ran to his bedroom, changed to a different clothing, and went to sleep.

DISCLAIMER:

The next chapter is currently under construction.


End file.
